


Falling - One Shot

by toxicjaguar



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicjaguar/pseuds/toxicjaguar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had no idea how they had fallen for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling - One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> so this was originally a valenfield fanfic, but then i thought that it would also be perfect for a fluffy bellarke one shot. hope u like it. leave a comment or a kudos or whatevs.

It was at the sound of the door closing, that she became aware of the other's presence. 

Quiet footsteps made their way over to the bed, attention drawn to the male as his foot started tapping a random beat that had come to mind. Blue eyes gazed away from the book in hand, meeting two hazel ones, her expression softening. 

She enjoyed looking at his features, drowning in the perfection that he was. The white shirt complimented every muscle and curve on his body, showing the results of long years spent with hard work, mostly physical. His hair was getting long once again, she noticed as her eyes drifted up to his face, his brown muzzle shadowing his forehead. Though her train of thought was rudely interrupted when she heard the sound of his calm and soothing voice.

"And here I thought you were asleep." 

In response to Bellamy's statement, the book was put on the table, her now free hand placed on the bed, patting the empty space next to her gently, the only sound in the room, other than the steady breathing of the two. It didn't take longer than a second for him to grasp what she was signalizing, laying down beside her, soft lips grazing her own's. 

Moments like these were the most precious ones, when they were finally together at last. 

She felt her lips parting, allowing his tongue access to her mouth. It didn't take long for him to explore every inch of it, tasting the sweet taste of strawberry that Clarke had consumed earlier. The thought of how pleased she had been when he had showed up with fresh fruits in a small basket brought a smile to his lips. 

His fingertips gently trailed her collarbone, setting every part of her skin on fire. A sense of lust spread through them both, as expectations filled the air.

The blonde's breathing was getting heavier as the seconds passed, her hand grabbing his arms, feeling his biceps flex at the sudden touch. With a gentle tug, she dragged him closer, his body now pinning down on her, the arousal in his pants pressing against her thigh, showing just how much he was enjoying this. 

His hands found their way under her shirt, his fingers slowly caressing the soft skin on her stomach, every touch filled with anticipation. She pulled away for a moment, her lips curving into a smirk as she with all her strength flipped him over, her weight pressing down on his lap as she took control. 

The next couple of minutes turned into a hot mess as she lost her balance before landing on the floor with a soft thump. Laughter errupted in the room, the atmosphere changing within seconds. Guess she had fallen for him.

Literally.

**Author's Note:**

> u can find me on my tumblr @ lexafromtrikru.tumblr.com


End file.
